The embodiments of the disclosure relate to data processing field and, more particularly, to method for image processing, method for image playback and related apparatus and system.
With the development of Ultra High-Definition display technology, a resolution of a display system is getting higher and higher and a high definition system with 8K and 10K resolution has occurred for example. Since a high resolution picture contains huge data, the requirements for playing, processing and displaying the high resolution picture are higher and thus lead to expensive relevant device or system. Taking a playback system with 8K@60 Hz@10 bit as an example, a bandwidth of image data is required to achieve 59.8 Gbps and storing a minute's image content requires 448 GB storage space.
However, for certain specific applications such as an exhibition of an auction item of an auction company, an exhibition of a painting of a gallery, a slow animation, etc., they do not require high frame rate but only require high resolution. Therefore for the applications above, if an existing high definition system is used, then it may lead to high cost. Thus there is a requirement for an improved solution of image processing.